Ice That Burns
by Kazduit
Summary: A mysterious girl arrives in the brotherhood HQ equipped with both John and Bobby's abilities. What secrets lie in her past and what does it mean for John and Bobby's future?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first ever x-men fanfic but I've wanted to write on forever. I was inspired to write this after reading In Training by Anne Hunter. If you haven't read it you should definitely check it out. **

**Warning: I will not be following the movie plot to a tee an example is that Charles never died in my version.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Ally.**

John didn't even know what to think when he saw Magneto's footage of the girl. She was capable of creating fire and ice. Two opposing forces inside one teenage girl. He agreed to do the interrogation knowing just how dangerous a fiery personality can be. She looked nervous but answered all of his questions with and ease the reminded John of Bobby's ever present calm. She claimed to be from the future about twenty years or so and as soon as she pulled out a shark zippo lighter and started fiddling with it he knew. He hoped he was wrong after all how could she be so like him and yet so completely like Bobby at the same time.

"What do you think?" Magneto has probably come to a similar conclusion and just wants to see how John will react.

"I think there is only one sure way to know if she's telling the truth." They would need to look inside her head but since the brotherhood was currently lacking a telepath there was only one place they could turn to.

"I agree, you'll take the girl to Charles yourself. Don't let her out of your sight." Magneto knew exactly what he was asking John to do and that's what scared John the most. Magneto was always planning something, every move he made was calculated.

"When do we leave?" It was no use arguing with Magneto John new that.

"Immediately." John nodded and headed to his room to pack up a few things for the trip. It was a three hour drive and Xavier would probably insist they stay a few days at least.

He pulled out the lock box he kept at the back of his closet and sat down on his bed. It had a key pad lock and without hesitation he typed in the six letter code. ICEMAN. He was only after one thing in the box, his old lighter, but couldn't resist brushing his fingers over the other items in the box. The only picture he had of his parents, pictures of Bobby and letters he had written to him but never had the courage to send them. Bobby was always the brave one. John wanted to be like that stand up for himself and what's important but he always ran instead.

The girl was waiting at John's car when he got to the small garage Magneto had put in for the brotherhood members he most trusted. It didn't take long for John to make that list. They got into his mustang, the car had been expensive but living with the brotherhood he didn't have anything else to spend his money on.

"Do you know where we are going?" John decided he might as well try and talk to the girl.

"Yes." Was all he got in reply.

"Have you been there before?" John asked hoping to get more out of her this time.

"Yes." Was all he got in reply agin. But this time she pulled out the old zippo again and started flipping it open and closed just like he used to.

"Where did you get that?" John asked palming his own zippo in his pocket.

"You gave it to me." In a way he had been expecting that. After all it was his lighter, who else could have given it to her.

"When?" The girl hesitated to answer this time. She seemed conflicted almost as if she was debating telling him.

"At a funeral." John definitely hadn't been expecting that answer and he kind of wished she hadn't told him. Who's funeral was it? It had to of been someone they both new and someone important enough for John to give up one of his most prized possessions. Then he realized he didn't know her name.

"What's your name?" John couldn't believe he hadn't thought to ask that earlier. But then again the being from the future bomb had kind of distracted him.

"Ally." She smiled and looked up at before turing her attention to the window.

The rest of the car ride was silent. There were so many questions John wanted to ask but at the same time he was afraid to ask them. What if he didn't like the answers she had.

When pulled up to the institute the gates were already open. Xavier was waiting for him. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Scott standing outside watching him pull up. Scott didn't say anything when they got out of the car just turned and walked inside leading them to the Professor's office.

Xavier was sitting at his desk and nodded to Scott, who reluctantly left the room closing his door on the way out. Ally sat down in one of the leather chairs opposite Xavier but John stood his ground, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute.

"What can I do for you John?" Xavier asked in his soothing tone. The one he used when one of the students were at risk of loosing control of their powers.

"Don't act like I'm still in of your precious students." John was insulted by the tone, by Xavier acting like nothing had happened.

"You are always welcome here John. You know that." Xavier smiled and it set John's teeth on edge because he did know that. Xavier would always forgive him if he ever wanted to return to the institute just like he had for Gambit.

"This is Ally." John said. It came out harsher than he had intended it to.

"Hello Ally it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Charles Xavier." Xavier turned to Ally flashing his gracious host grin to her.

"I know." Ally said and smiled at him as if she had known him her entire life. Which, for all John knew, she had.

"She appeared in the brotherhood's head quarters claiming to be from the future. Magneto wants you to check her out see if she's telling the truth." John was quick and to the point. The sooner he could leave this place the better.

"I don't like reading anyone's mind without their consent John and I won't interrogate prisoners for Magneto." Of course Xavier had to make it hard for him. He was so used to the brotherhoods non-ethical ways that he had completely forgotten about Xavier's rules.

"I'm not a prisoner, not really and don't worry you have my consent. If you can understand who I am, then maybe you can help me get home." Ally smiled in a way that looked sad. It even made John feel sorry for her but he could tell it was fake. This was a girl who was used to getting what she wanted.

"Your definitely and interesting young lady." With that Xavier moved a hand to his temple and focussed his eyes on Ally. A moment later he snapped out of it, eyes wide and utterly speechless.

"Can you show them." Ally asked Xavier with a pleading expression. Show them what? What did Xavier see in her past that was so shocking.

"Are you sure you want me too." The question seemed to snap Xavier back to reality.

"Yes." Ally replied sounding more sure than when she had answered John's questions.

"Alright." Xavier moved to the door. Opening it and calling Scott to come back.

"Scott please go get Bobby and bring him to cerebro." Scott left and Xavier turned towards John and Ally. "Follow me." As he followed Xavier out of the office his hand unconsciously went to his coat pocket and his hand rested on the folded up envelope there.

The thought of seeing Bobby again sent shivers through John. He hadn't seen him since the last time the brotherhood and the x-men fought and that was a little over a year ago. The brotherhood and x-men had crossed paths since then but never all of them at once and John and Bobby hadn't had to face each other since. Would he look the same? Is he still with Rogue? Is he happy? All of these questions and more passed through John's mind as he walked down the silent hallways and he couldn't shake the feeling that Xavier's not without consent rule didn't apply to him.

**Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay but here is the next part. I decided to break this chapter up into two. So the next chapter will have more about Bobby and reveal a plot twist regarding Bobby. Bonus points for anyone who can guess it. **

**Disclaimer****: The only thing that's mine is Ally and the plot.**

Cerebro was exactly how John remembered it. He felt the already cold room get slightly colder and closed his eyes before turning around and looking at Bobby.

"John? What are you doing here?" John opened his mouth to speak but then shut it again. He was too lost in Bobby's face. He looked exactly the same but completely different. Bobby had always been a jokester, carefree. But now his eyes were cold and his face looked like it had forgotten how to smile.

"John found a girl claiming to be from the future and brought her to me to see if she was telling the truth." John watched Bobby's eyes flick from Xavier to Ally and back again.

"Is she?" Bobby asked. Again John was amazed at how different Bobby was. John remembered when Bobby looked at the world through curious eyes. But his eyes didn't light up like they used too. He didn't care one way or the other what the answer was.

"Why don't you see for yourself? She had asked me to show you both what I have seen." Bobby moved to stand beside Xavier and John followed keeping a distance between him and Bobby. The large screen flickered and then they could see a street. John recognized it as the one Bobby's family lived on. A young girl around eight years old came running down the street, laughing and smiling. She was obviously Ally only younger.

"Ally be careful." He could hear Bobby's voice before he could see him walking slowly from the same direction the girl came.

"Daddy!" Ally jumped up, created an ice bridge and slid quickly down the street to a waiting John. They stood laughing and talking until Bobby caught up to them.

"Ally how many times do I have to tell you to be careful. The neighbours could see this." Ally looked sad all of a sudden and stepped away from John's embrace.

"Sorry Dad." She looked up at the ice bridge and held out her hand. Flames burst from her hand and quickly melted the ice. Bobby walked closer to the two and picked up Ally whispering something John couldn't make out. She smiled and hugged him then he put her down and she grabbed both of their hands and pulled them into a house. No, not just any house, Bobby's childhood home. The image faded out as the dream ended. John was frozen to the spot, he had had his suspicions about whom Ally might really be but seeing was something entirely different. The room was silent until Xavier cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I think you two have a lot to talk about. Come on, Ally let's leave your fathers to it." Bobby's head snapped up at the word fathers. He looked to Ally, like he was just putting two and two together.

"I'm not a father." John saw hurt flash across Ally's face before it became cold, and controlled. A look that reminded John of whenever Bobby got mad and was trying to keep from yelling. Xavier led Ally out, leaving John and Bobby alone. Bobby looked ready to wait him out on the whole talking thing so John went first.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh Bobby?" John asked. The poor girl had been through a lot and even if Bobby wasn't technically her father yet that probably still hurt.

"What do you want me to say John? I don't have any children. There must be another explanation. Maybe the memory isn't real?" Bobby was trying to rationalize what he had seen and John knew that meant he was panicking inside. The only way to get Bobby to stop panicking is to slap him in the face, so to speak.

"First off Xavier would have noticed if she was lying and secondly are you kidding me, Bobby she looks just like you!" That stopped Bobby for a moment. John wasn't lying either. She had the same hair, the same eyes and the same cold facial expression that seemed to be Bobby's new staple.

"We haven't seen each other in over a year and now you expect me to believe that not only are we going to get back together, or together considering we never really were together you made sure of that, and have a kid. I just…John there may have been a time when I could have imagined having that life with you and being happy but not anymore."

"You're not happy?" That was an interesting slip of the tongue. John had always thought that he left Bobby alone his life would be better off.

"No, I mean…I don't know. I just need time." Bobby turned to leave but John put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"If it's my fault that you're like this now then I'm sorry. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you." John reached into his pocket and pulled out the envelope he had taken out of his lock box.

"I wrote this a long time ago but never had the guts to send it. But you deserve to read it, to understand why I did the things I did." John handed Bobby the envelope and left Cerebro to look for his daughter. Damn like his life wasn't already complicated enough.

When John got back to Xavier's office Ally was gone and the Professor was reading a book, old and leather bound. John had spent many nights in the library perusing the Professor's collection of first edition classics.

"John?" Xavier put down his book, turning his full attention to John. It made John feel like a fifteen year old again, getting in trouble for lighting the curtains on fire to get out of class early.

"Where's Ally?"

"The kitchen. She said she was hungry." John nodded but before he got to the door Xavier spoke.

"I never thought this would be the way you would come back. Though I always suspected it would be because of him."

"I'm not back. Not for good at least." John replied.

"You'd be welcomed, if you did." Xavier said. He could tell John was wavering that he really didn't want to go back to the brotherhood.

"I'm not so sure. Things are different now. I'm different." John had hurt people. He had stood by and watched as innocent people were killed. How could he ever deserve what Xavier was offering.

"You are still the boy I once brought here. Scared, confused, angry, but also smart and caring. Things may have changed John but this will always be your home should you chose to come back." John didn't know what to say to that. The only thing that had every felt like home before was Bobby. Leaving Bobby had meant leaving his home, leaving everything he ever cared about behind and starting over with Magneto as Pyro. A new name, a new home but the brotherhood had never felt like that. After all everyone there was always one mistake away from being left in the dust.

John didn't give himself much time to dwell on it. Without saying anything else he left and headed to the kitchen to make sure Ally was okay. When he got there she was sitting alone at the large table eating a sandwich.

John talks to Ally

"Hey you okay?" John asked as he made his way through the large room.

"Yeah." Ally answered avoiding his gaze.

"Liar." John called her out as he sat down beside her at the table.

"How could you tell?" Ally asked pushing her plate away and turning to look at him.

"I grew up here. I know daddy issues when I see them. Now spill." Ally took a breath before answering. Clearly she got John's inability to express feelings.

"It's nothing major. You guys are great dads. I just miss him. I miss both of you. It's not like I asked to be catapulted to the past."

"And the first thing he says is you're not his kid. I'm sorry about that. He's just having a hard time accepting it."

"Why aren't you?" John thought about it for a minute. Most people would be sceptical but he had already started calling her his daughter in his head.

"I don't know. I guess it's because I wish I could have the life you say I do." John answered truthfully.

"Dad always said you had a hard time letting good things happen to you." John snorted. Bobby loved picking out his faults.

"Well he's right about that. But he does know me better than anyone else so I'm not surprised." Ally nodded and the both looked away.

"So you can create fire?" John asked. Not enjoying the silence that had fallen between them.

"So can you." Ally replied.

"Uh, no I can't. Or can I?" This seemed to spark something in Ally. She covered her mouth in her hands and her eyes widened in horror.

"Shit, this is why I tried not to talk to you. I didn't want to ruin the future for you." John smiled at Ally. He liked her and was happy to find out another reason for her silence other than she hated him and didn't want to talk to him.

"Spoilers got it. So let's talk about something else than. Like, what's your favourite food?" Ally laughed at John's attempt to get to know her without getting to know his future.

"Shepard's pie." Ally answered in a slightly smaller voice.

"Mine too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here is the next part and as promised this chapter focusses more on Bobby than John. Although is in it in the end. Hope you like it. Feel free to leave your opinion in the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ally(who isn't in this chapter) and the plot.**

It had been half an hour since the meeting in Cerebro and Bobby was starting to regret how he handled meeting Ally but he still didn't entirely believe it. It's impossible right? Either way the thing that kept popping back into his head was the envelope John had given him. He still hadn't opened it yet. He knew he should it's not like it would change anything. He knew what happened. Things got real between them and John did what John always did he ran way. But now being confronted with the fact that he might of gotten it wrong, got John wrong, he was terrified. What if the letter did change things? He had worked so hard over the last year to put all that behind him.

"Bobby?" Bobby was pulled out of his reverie by a knock and familiar voice at his door. Before he could answer the door was pushed open and a blue, furry man walked in. Bobby tucked the envelope into the book on his bedside table and moved to sit at the end of his bed facing Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt. What's up?" Bobby asked. Kurt was shifting from foot to foot. No doubt unsure on how to ask him about John.

"Scott said John was here. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Bobby had to hold back a snort. O f course Scott hadn't hesitated to spread word through the school. He was probably regaling the newer students with stories about how John had betrayed them and was evil now and not to be trusted while he was inside the mansion.

"So are you okay?" Kurt sat down beside Bobby placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Kurt. He was just escorting one of the brotherhoods prisoners for Xavier to look at." Kurt looked uneasy like he could tell that wasn't the whole story.

"And that's all?" Bobby turned to look at Kurt.

"That's all. He might be here for a few more days but then he'll be gone." Kurt visibly relaxed. Bobby didn't know why he wasn't telling Kurt everything but knew that he didn't want to think about John anymore. Bobby placed his hands on Kurt's cheeks and leaned their foreheads together. Kurt closed his eyes and moved his hands to Bobby's shoulders. They sat like that for what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes before Kurt pulled Bobby closer and their lips met. Bobby pulled on Kurt's hair and deepened the kiss. He needed this, needed the distraction. Not that Kurt was a distraction he was just there.

When John left Bobby was hurt and Kurt had been a good friend. Kurt had comforted Bobby and they had spent almost all their time together. One thing led to another and they were making out on the couch and in the kitchen and basically every other room in the mansion. Bobby really liked Kurt but he could tell Kurt wanted more. They had done a lot of things but never actually had sex. Between John and Rogue Bobby had never actually had sex and wasn't sure he wanted Kurt to be his first.

Kurt pushed Bobby down on the bed and moved to straddle Bobby's waist. As Kurt started to kiss his way down Bobby's neck Bobby could feel his tail uncurl and start to stroke his thigh. Kurt's tail was often very active during their make out/groping sessions and Bobby admitting found it to be a huge turn on. But at that moment all Bobby could think was how cold Kurt was. He hadn't really noticed it before because to Bobby everything was cold. He knew instantly that John's reappearance had caused the thought and suddenly felt sick. He shouldn't be thinking about John while making out with his 'sort of boyfriend' but he couldn't help it. John's elevated body heat was the only thing to make Bobby feel real warmth. Being next to John felt like what he imagined being out in the sun on a nice summer day felt like for everyone else. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Kurt pulled away from Bobby.

"Kurt are you in there? The professor wants us to go check out an unusual spike in mutant activity in Brooklyn." Scott's voice called from the other side of the door.

"I'll meet you in the foyer in a minute." Kurt called back. Kurt placed a gentle kiss to Bobby's lips before standing up.

"I'll see you when I get back Bobby. Goodbye." Kurt turned and left without waiting for Bobby's response.

"Bye." Bobby said quietly after Kurt closed the door behind him. Bobby was suddenly very confused. Thinking about John with kissing Kurt had made him feel sick but which part made him feel that way? Thinking about his long forgotten past with John or not stopping making out with Kurt when he did? The memories it had brought up were happy ones but did that mean he still had feelings for John. Bobby lunged across his bed and pulled the envelope from his book. Not caring that the book fell to he ground in the process he ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_Bobby,_

_I know I'll never have the courage to send this but like the other ones I feel I have to write it. I miss you Bobby. The brotherhood isn't what I thought it would be. I don't like using my powers to hurt people but there is no going back now. It's not like you'd ever have me if I did. Even if there is no hope for our future you deserve to know the truth behind our past. My deepest regret is how I treated you. Looking back I know I was just scared. Scared of how much I cared about you and what that would mean. When Xavier found me, brought me to the school and made me your roommate everything I thought I knew about the world changed. You know better than anyone how bad my childhood was. I didn't think I could trust anyone let alone have anyone trust me, care about me. But you were there and you were everything I needed I just couldn't see it. So when you told me you wanted more, wanted more than what we had in the dark of night hidden away in our room I panicked. Then Rogue showed up and I could tell you liked each other. She may not have been able to touch you but she was willing to give you everything she had. I was not. I knew the only way you'd let me go was if you hated me so I pushed you away. Worse yet I told you it was a mistake and I wished we had never done anything. When Magneto offered me a way out of your life forever I took it. It was too hard seeing you with her, with someone other than me and you were so happy. I wanted to get over you the way you so obviously gotten over me. I know that this letter is not enough to apologize for everything I said and did. So I'll give you the only thing I have left to give you. The one thing I never said but you always wanted to here. I love you Bobby and nothing will ever change that. I will always love you no matter what happens between us know that._

_Yours,_

_John Allerdyce._

Bobby could barely breathe. He was shaking and could feel tears slide down his cheeks. Was it possible he had been wrong all these years? Bobby could still remember all of it, every moment he had spent with John. Being told that the new hot head pyrotechnic with massive anger management problems would be his new roommate to meeting John and being completely amazed by the boy. At first it was his looks, his I don't give a shit attitude and the way his snarky remarks always made Bobby laugh. Yeah he had problems especially with his anger but he kind of had a right to hate people; the people in his life had been dicks to him.

He remembered the first night John had opened up to him. He had probably thought Bobby was asleep but either way he talked, about everything. It kept happening until one night Bobby had a nightmare about his family finding out about his ability and kicking him out unable to accept their son was different. John had gotten up soundlessly and pulled Bobby into his bed. A few nights later they were sleeping in Bobby's bed when Bobby leaned up and placed a small quick kiss to John's lips. Bobby was terrified John would push him away but he didn't. He kissed Bobby back and that was it.

It was like a dam was broken. They had heavy make-out sessions every night never going all the way but loving every second of it. Then one night Bobby asked John if they were ever going to be together during the day. John didn't answer but the next night John didn't come back to the room. When Bobby confronted him in between classes he said horrible things to him and told him they could never do it again. Bobby was confused and heartbroken but John still acted like his friend during the day so he hadn't completely lost him. That was of course until he left for the brotherhood.

Bobby lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He was suddenly exhausted. Bobby didn't know what to do with this knew information and didn't want to think about it now. He wanted to sleep and as he drifted off his last thoughts were of John and how much he still loved him.

* * *

Ally had left to explore the mansion and see what was different and what hadn't changed while John was sitting in the kitchen with a cold beer thinking about everything that had happened that day. A familiar voice calling from behind him pulled John form his thoughts.

"Surprise, surprise. I ain't ever expected to see you here mon ami." John turned around to see Gambit leaning against the counter, a trademark grin on his face.

"Hey Remy, it's good to see they haven't kicked you out yet." John replied. Grabbing his beer he got up and walked over to where Remy was standing.

"So tell me chere what are you doin' here. I thought you said you'd never step foot in this place again."

"It's uh complicated." John replied.

"You ain't trin' to win back blondie's affections are you? Cuz that ship appears to have sailed." Remy replied. Remy had been John's closest friend since he joined the brotherhood and he had told him about Bobby when Remy had caught him writing one of his letters.

"Relax Remy I know Bobby hates me." The Cajun shook his head at John his face adopting a look of pity.

"I do hate to be the barer of bad news but blondie has moved on. I've caught him on more than one occasion rufflin' the blue fuzzy boy's fur if ya know what I mean." John was shell-shocked. Bobby hadn't led on that he was seeing someone much less Kurt. Nightcrawler is a nice guy and all but he wasn't…he wasn't…damn it he wasn't John!

"Bobby and Kurt? Bobby and Kurt. Bobby and Kurt! Remy why didn't you tell me this sooner?" No wonder Bobby had had a hard time believing they had a kid together. He was in love with someone else. And John had given him that letter. That probably looked so stupid.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a kid! I had to hear it from that salaud Summers!" Remy retaliated. John sighed he was right even after Remy left the brotherhood they had stayed in touch. Informing each other on all the major developments in each other's lives.

"I'm sorry, Remy. It all just happened so fast. I should've known Scott would go blabbing. She isn't really my kid. Not yet anyway she's from the future." Remy's face contorted back to pity and he put a hand on John's shoulder.

"I'm sorry too mon ami. But just so you know I don't think he's the kid you fell in love with anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"The way you talked about he sounded like a boy scout or angel or something. But I'll I've seen him be is brooding with poorly supressed frustration. When he's not hitched ta blue boy's wagon of course." John cringed slightly at the last remark he didn't like the idea of Bobby and Kurt together but the man Remy was describing definitely didn't sound like the Bobby he knew. Bobby had always been smiling and quick with a joke. Always making someone else's day better even if he himself was having a crappy day.

"I guess things have changed for everyone not just me." None of it mattered anyway. Destiny may have him and Bobby living a suburban life together but if Bobby didn't want him around then he would be sure to stay as far away as he could.

**Well I hope you guys liked it. Salaud means Bastard by the way but I just thought if Remy was going to insult someone he'd do it in french. Also did you guys like Remy. I really wanted to include him and nightcrawler other than John and Bobby they are by far my favourite x-men. As always thank you so much for reading and please review they keep my world turning.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay but here is the next part. It's a little short but it's really just a lead up chapter. A lot happens in the next chapter secrets will be revealed and tough decisions will be made.**

**Disclaimer: All I own are Ally and the plot.**

Over the next few days John made good on his decision to steer clear of Bobby. He spent his days either talking with Ally or hanging out with Remy or both. Ally and Remy really seemed to be getting along well. Ally was still being cagey with details about the future so he didn't know if they're close there but Remy is definitely enjoying playing uncle while he can.

When the other X-Men got wind of Ally's unique double mutation they insisted on seeing what she could do and Ally being the ever-gracious guest agreed to a one-on-one danger room session with Colossus. John really wanted to be there for her but he knew that Bobby, being an X-Men first stringer, would definitely be there and he wasn't ready for that. So instead he sent Remy to cheer her on hoping she'd understand.

In order to avoid the danger room and everyone else John took to his old habit of wandering the grounds around the school. It had always been an easy way to get away from everything. When he got to a bench in a secluded area John sat down and pulled out a cigarette he had swiped from one of the younger students.

"I knew I'd find you here." A familiar voice called.

"You always do. Shouldn't you be in the danger room?" John asked hoping Bobby would just leave.

"I was but when you didn't show up I left. I know you've been avoiding me. We need to talk John." John didn't look up. He didn't need to he could feel Bobby sit down beside him.

"I didn't know you smoked." John didn't answer that. He didn't smoke, not regularly. But right now he really needed that vice.

"How is she doing?" John asked.

"She's really great. I think Pete's starting to regret agreeing to it." John smirked. That's his girl. As the silence stretches on John thinks about just getting up and leaving but that would be like admitting defeat.

"We do need to talk John." Bobby said turning to look at John.

"No we don't Bobby." John replied sternly.

"You basically told me that you still love me! We need to talk about that."

"Why so you can turn me down tell me you're with Kurt now? Well I hate to break it you but Remy beat you to the punch." John replied dropping his cigarette to the ground and getting up to leave.

"It's not that simple John." John turned on his heel.

"Actually it is! Either you want to be with him or you want to be with me! It doesn't matter anymore anyway..." He could feel his anger start to get the better of him and he trailed off trying to calm down.

"Why's that?" Bobby asked.

"I'm taking the decision out of your hands once I know Ally is safe in her own time I'm leaving and you'll never see me again." Once again John turned to leave.

"You don't mean that." Bobby grabbed John's arm to stop him from walking away.

"Don't touch me!" John yelled shaking Bobby off and punching him in the face. John's anger caused the embers from the cigarette to flare up and engulf the bench. John couldn't handle this. It was all too much. Before Bobby could reply John took off running towards the school.

John needed to cool off. When he was younger and didn't feel like he could control himself he would go to Bobby and sit and talk or do other things. But now it's Bobby he needed a reprieve from. Since joining the brotherhood he'd only ever found one thing that can get his anger down and his mind off Bobby.

John thanked whatever gods are listening that the kitchen was empty when he got there. He really doesn't want to have to explain himself. He made his way over to Wolverine's 'secret' liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Scotch and a glass.

John had just poured his third glass when Ally walked in and silently sat down beside him. He could tell she wanted to talk to him but didn't know what to say. She kept looking at him and the glass finally John just pushed it away. He wasn't nearly drunk enough to be lectured by his future daughter about his drinking habits.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." John replied putting his head down on the table. She had the same we need to talk voice as Bobby.

"Yeah that's why one of the benches outside is now a pile of ash." Ally responded. She definitely had his bluntness and sarcasm.

"How did you know?" John didn't look up as he asked.

"Xavier told me. He thought it might be best if I talked to you." Of course he did the old man never could leave John to wallow.

"Bobby and I got into a fight." He doesn't want to talk about this but doesn't want to push Ally away either.

"About me?" She asked. She suddenly sounded very small.

"No about us."

"Are you okay?" Ally asked again.

"No I haven't been okay for a long time." John responded. He didn't even consider lying she deserved to know the truth. He was a broken man and the only person who could fix was in love with someone else.

"I wish I could do something. I hate seeing you like this." Ally reached over and placed his hand on his, squeezing lightly just enough to let him know she's there.

"Don't worry about me let's just focus on getting you home okay?" And really that should be John's only concern.

"Yeah, okay." Ally responded, laying her head down on the table beside John's

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
